Something to a name
by Lady Crystine Rayne
Summary: Gaara/OC...traped in slavery a women with powers that are of the old days long past is found and taken in by the demon lord. will he over come his hatred of the humen kind or will she die at his hands


**Something to a name**

_A long forgotten story by:_

LCR…'In your world I see your pain,

_I have seen your joy flow like a raving river,_

_I have been by your side when your sadness has darkened your soul._

_In your world, I am your shadow._

_In your world, I live in the half-light you love,_

_I am trapped in your twilight._

_I been your friend though many trials, _

_In your world, you are my light and I am your shadow'_

I felt my body shake like a leaf in the dark winds of fall. The shock of loss of blood was starting to kick in. Haven been pressed in a corner to my back and left, I look over to my right seeing his darkly rimmed jade eyes looking at mine; the pained and lost look in them swallowed me whole. I wanted to just die then and there. I can see the blood staining his crimson hair, slipping down from his nose and out from his mouth and neck, it covered all over his body, as his wounds would no longer heal almost instantly as they normally would have. I wondered what would happen next as that maddening phoenix devil strode over towards my love with a malice filled grin cracking his stony features. His ruby eyes filled with dark and twisted ambitions; those eyes scared me more then anything else in this world forever haunting my soul.

"Oh, my sweet, I fear that all that's left for you is me" I heard the phoenix say with sick intent. I watch him stop at my jade-eyed love and kick him so hard that his body rolls over a few times and stops on my lap. My face was soaked with tears that had fallen and still are falling from my sky blue eyes. My hands moved to cradle my loves face in my lap and I whispered inaudible babbles trying to form words. The memories of our meeting took hold of me as his eyes started to dull, death griping tighter on him.

The streets were filled with people every ware on this happy mid-summer day. Many were out shopping for a vast assortment of things some weren't the most… well, let's say not the most pleasant of things. In some shady alleyway the door to another side of this rather large town is shown, the darkest side. The Black Market ware most untrustworthy humans, demons, and devils alike find themselves hunting down things that most don't like nor want to ever see. Well we look past all the demented and hellish to a small slave trade that was taking place that day. A young girl with bright sky like blue eyes, pail skin, thin frame but still curvy despite the lack of proper food supply, light amber hair, and an ever dimming view on life apparent on porcelain face. This girl was cleaning out a horse stall worried about the one next to her that was sick. She sighed in pain; her body ached from constant working for two. After she finished her stall she made the frail boy next to her spot shine the first stall. Her small hand went to her throat and tugged on the collar, that she was forced to ware, in hopes to relive the tightness of it. She never spoke but the boy always tolled her of his dreams and she would show the boy a broken smile once in a while for his efforts. Anyways she finished the stalls and then her seller came out towards her with the darkest look on his face.

"You little bitch! You're filthy! Now it's bath time." He cackled with his nasty teeth showing and his grimy hands snatched at her collar dragging her with him towards the black kettle of near boiling water. He cackled harder making his fat belly jiggle up and down, and he picked up the thin teen dumping her in the water. Soundless screams chimed from her mouth. She hated bath time.

"Bitch you may have luck on your side today…the trading show is today and you are the main attraction… you better bring me in a lot of silvers." That twisted humor dripped form the vile human's mouth. He dragged the girl out and dressed her with a thin hospital like gown. He took her to the trading post. The girl didn't show any emotion about such and she almost wanted to laugh when she seen the vile man shiver in fear of how many demons and devils were there. Even the most feared demon and his father, the emperor of the demons Gaara and his father Shukaku, was there looking board as hell. The auctioneer started to bring out the girls and boys even some men were trapped in the slavery hell.

"Now for the best, the main attraction, and a sweet little gem in the rough," he alluded as he called for the girl to be brought to the stage. She didn't fight like some did. She walked out with just the thin cloth covering her small amount of humanity. Some of the potential owners tried to either claw off or rip off the cloth from her weakened body. Her eyes flared with an icy glow as she backed up from the edge that she was told to go by. A small pendent dangled from her tight collar, old and most demons wouldn't know of what it's to, but she did. The auction started and most had some sort of bid till a highly feared demon took a bid

"I will bid 5,000,000 in gold…" he said calmly he didn't intend to pay a cent of it up. He would just kill off the auctioneer and that would be it. He looked around seeing that no one else could out bid him and a devilish grin came to his face. The girl was attractive, unique, and held something that interested him. He moved to clam his prize. The show was over now and everyone was collecting their money. Gaara went up to the girl and her holder. A sickly boy was with the girl and the fat repulsive man that was her 'caretaker' was about to punish them for some sort of false mistake. He grabbed the man's hand before it struck either of them crushing the bones inside it.

"Do you know the price for touching my treasures?…" he paused seeing the man shake his head no the demon grinned showing his extremely long fangs.

"The price is death…and I'm rather hungry at the moment so you should do for now… Father take my pet and get her some clothes." he said as he was about to clamp down on his neck. His hand drove though the man's chest and ripped out his heart. The demon took his time and devoured the still beating heart. He then let the man's body fall to the floor with a sick thud, and turned his attention to his prize and the frail boy that were paralyzed in fear.

"Gaara…she is clinging to that frail boy…I'm going to take him as well seeing as they know each other…" the old demon said and smiled in a sort of kind way. This seemed to the scare the two. The girl glared with a deep seeded hatred. It had been demons that brought her into this world of servitude and pain; it had been demons that had turned her into a monster by showering her with chemicals that they do for the super solders that fight low ranking demons for some human villages now a days, and it had been a half demon that caused her to live at this very moment. Her eyes flared up again in color and she soon became surrounded by the sky blue color as her shadow moved violently about her. She could hear _him_ telling her to fight with _his_ guidance. She stood before her friend as to protect him from those demons even if she can't really do anything.

Gaara smirked seeing his prize at work. It's not often that a slave meant to be a meal shows that they were something more then what they appear. He moved closer as he wiped himself clean of blood. His hand reached out for the pendent that the girl had. She stepped back with a hesitant glare. Her arms straightened to form a boundary between him and the boy. Gaara griped softy on the pendent around her neck and said

"My sweet dear how did you come across a trinket like this?" his voice seemed as if he was an angel sent to save her with just a question something that he was very good at. Gaara waited for the female's response and sharply glared at her when she did nothing but stand her ground against him, not saying any thing.

"If you think this a game… I'd advise you to choose carefully of your next move. You may end up being my next meal or better yet! A toy that I'll just play with till you break in two…" a sadistic grin came form the demon lord. His father looked at his son with slight anger.

"SON! That's no way to talk to such a young women no mater if it's a human or not…and especially if she has that pendent. I'd rather not have her Twili come after you and I… you know what would happen, and there is NO way to stop it" Shukaku said softly but it was stern and bitterly sharp in tone. Gaara looked over at his father and grinned even more. It was obvious that was his intent; or was it… The boy shook like a leaf but said with a meek voice.

"S-she can't talk M- M-Mister D-Demon S-Sir…." The boy started to cough after he spoke. The girl made the worst mistake she had ever made in her life and turned to the boy to tend to him. Just as her hands made feather light touch on the boy's arms she was ripped violently away from him and slammed into the wall with vice- like clawed hands around her arms and a snarling beast in an illusion of a human just inches from her face. The wind had been knocked out of her making her dizzy and weaker then she already was.

"I want you to at lest nod your head for me, worm…you WILL answer my questions. Had this trinket been pasted to you by your mother or father?" Gaara growled out. He saw her nod.

"Did they explain its meaning to you, human?.." she nodded again and the demon glared even more at her

"So then you know your Twilight counterpart?" Shukaku tended to the boy's cough while muttering angrily about his son. The girl nodded lying to the demon lord, which in truth is right. She had never meet the Twili nor does she understand him in the lest. Gaara grinned wider.

"Are you sure that you don't… Didn't I just see you raging with a twili's power? You wouldn't want to lie to me would you?" he moved his face closer to her neck with his devilish grin brushing his fangs against her tender skin. Her pulse hastened under his breath. The girl's body, even though in Gaara's grasp, shook heavily with fear. She still shook her head yes.

"Can it talk to you?" the demon lord's grip tightened on her causing her arms to bleed as his claws are marring her skin with crescent wounds. She winced from the pain and nodded yes. There was confusion in the demon's eyes; it didn't make any sense to him that the Twili would not give its name to his counterpart. He moved his head back and looked into the girl's eyes as if he was looking though her mind. He let her go and shoved her to his father harshly. The demon lord believed the worm for now.

"I want them cleaned and dressed, then send the girl to the library." He said to his father that cradled the boy glaring at his son.

"Fine…but consider yourself warned about that Twili… only the most powerful hide their names. If you desire to invoke the wrath of that Twili I play no part in it." Shukaku said as he gently scooped up the girl. This is ware she drew the line. She bit down on the older demon's arm with a shocking ferocity that alarmed the demon enough for her to escape his grasp. She darted away into the stage curtains climbing them till she got to the ropes then she was into the rafters. She tried so hard not to make a sound while she moved it was painful.

Gaara turned around just in time to see her disappear in the curtains. A seething growl rumbled deep in his chest.

"A game of cat and mouse is it? Well shall be fun, my mouse…" he hissed as he flew above into the rafters seeing the girl claw her way up towards him. As soon as she made it up to the rafters he was behind her.

"Is my mouse trying to escape her cage? It seems as though you don't like my dear old father so I guess that you'll have to be cleaned by me" a pure evil deep low laugh rumbled from Gaara as he whispered into her ear from behind her. She spun on her heal just in time to be violently pulled into the air by the demon. He griped her tightly around the waist crushing her to him as he flew. He laughed more feeling her tremble under his touch. His grip made it hard for the girl to breath.

It didn't take long for them to reach the demon's home, nor did it take long for the girl to quake in complete fear. She knew that there were a lot of demons in the world, but so many in one spot? Gaara carried her to his bathing courtiers with a twisted grin plastered on his face. The girl to was fighting her own reactions to think of a way to escape but she had to get the boy out too. She didn't even know if he had made it alive to his place, and that alarmed her the most. The girl was thrown down with out a care onto cold black marble near a large tub filled with hot water. It smelled of lilies and lilacs.

"Strip down, girl." Gaara said as he sat down on a soft chair his gleaming eyes never left the women before him. He watched her tremble and quake as she slid out of the thin gown that covered what little modesty that she once had. Her sent was like a drug, intoxicating to him, he didn't want to think that he had found his chosen… not with what she brought with her. That pendent ment a lot of things bad to demon kind.

"Now get into that water, girl" he said again as an order to the girl. She fiercely denied him. There was no way that she was getting in that water, not a chance in hell. She backed up from her spot on the floor as she seen the demon lean towards her glaring

"You WILL be cleaned one way or another, girl. Either you do it your self or I'll do it for you" the demon lord said. His eyes didn't miss a thing as he seen her look at the water again like it was going to eat her alive. Even for a human that was strange. He now wondered what she went though while she was in the care of those worms that starved her. No matter he will get what he needs then kill her anyways but might as well show her what a semi- good live is. He seen the girl hadn't moved again, so he purred with myth as he moved fast enough that she didn't see him coming and had them her just above the water in his arms bridle style while he was in waist deep. His grip wasn't crushing but it wasn't going to be easy to escape. He watched the girl thrash in attempt to get away from both the water and him.

"Does my mouse not like the water?…shhhh little mouse I'm not as evil as you think me to be" he said as he slowly lowered her into the water with him. She stilled with a cringe of fear on her face as she was lowered down. The water wasn't overly hot it was just warm enough for her to feel like she was in a nice bed with warm cozy covers. She relaxed a little bit, but she still shook slightly from her fear of the demon that held onto her. Her eyes glanced up at him as she felt his arm move from under her legs.

"Now, now don't be scared I'm just getting soap for you, mouse. If you're too scared to wash yourself then I just have to do it" he said again holding to soap that he had on the edge of the bath for the girl. He put some of it on a cloth and lathered it thickly before letting it touch his new mouse, as he likes to put it.


End file.
